


Taste like the honey in your eyes

by carlyhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you compared the pros and cons it really was that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste like the honey in your eyes

“I quit.”

 

“What?”

 

“I quit.”

 

“Quit what?”

 

“Smoking.”

 

“What?”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“I’m just a little confused.”

 

“About what?“

 

“When did you quit?”

 

“A month ago.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Wasn’t sure I´ll make it but it was surprisingly easy. “

 

“Really?”

 

“You are repeating yourself.“

 

“And you are not as funny as you think you are.”

 

“I’m way funnier than I think I am.”

 

“That is debatable.“

 

“Then let’s debate.”

 

“I rather you responded to my question.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Is it really that easy for you to quit?”

 

“Compared to how difficult I thought it was gonna be, it is.”

 

“And you decided to share this information now because….”

 

“I wanted to make sure I would make it.”

 

“Have there been any bumps?”

 

“One. I am on my second try now.”

 

“How long did you last on the first one?“

 

“Nine days.”

 

“And how long has it been now?”

 

“Thirty four days.”

 

“Impressive.“

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Still doesn’t explain why you would decide to share the information now.”

 

“We don’t really see each other that often anymore.”

 

“Why tell me at all.”

 

“Isn’t this something you share with friends? I thought we were friends.”

 

“We are. You know you are one of my favorite people. Most of the time.”

 

“Oh, boo, you say the sweetest things.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain why you would invite me for dinner just to tell me you quit smoking.”

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“And you are the reason.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you know any other words?”

 

“D … “

 

“You are the reason why I decided to quit.”

 

“Me?”

 

“So you do know other words.”

 

“Why am I the reason you quit smoking?”

 

“I heard you.”

 

“Could you be any vaguer?”

 

“I’m sure I could. If I put my mind to it.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“I heard you talking to Holland.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t know how you got to the topic but you told her you don’t particularly enjoy kissing people who smoke. That for work sometimes it was inevitable. But that in your personal life you tried to avoid it.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, I gathered that if I’d ever hoped to kiss you, I should not be smoking.”

 

“What?”

 

“Are we back to that again?”

 

“Dylan!”

 

“You used to have a better sense of humor.”

 

“You used to be funny.”

 

“You wound me.”

 

“You are testing my patience.”

 

“I said that if I’d ever hoped to kiss you, I should not be smoking.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Which part?”

 

“You want to kiss me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Are you joking?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you seriously asking me why I’d want to kiss you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you seen you? Have you met you? Why wouldn’t I want to kiss you?”

 

“That is not an answer.”

 

“You are fucking beautiful man. And you are a genuinely good human being. You put up with me. You appreciate me. You make me feel good in so many ways. Why wouldn’t I want to kiss you?”

 

“Are you implying you want me?”

 

“I’m not implying anything. I’m telling you that given half a chance I would climb you like a tree and never descend again.”

 

“What?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Since forever. Have you really not noticed?”

 

“I guess I was busy.”

 

“Busy?”

 

“Trying not to climb you.”

 

“… “

 

“I never thought I’ll see the day.”

 

“What day?”

 

“When you are speechless.”

 

“You just told me you want me.”

 

“Like that is news.”

 

“It is to me.”

 

“Welcome to the party.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Are you what?”

 

“Going to party.”

 

“It would be a little cruel not to invite you now, wouldn’t it.”

 

“It most definitely would.”

 

“You did quit smoking, after all.”

 

“That I did.”

 

“I guess it was a good idea to invite me to your place, then.”

 

“The best idea.”

 

“You wanna make out?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

_*Kiss*_

 

 


End file.
